Bessekai Nazo Yujo
by iBassDrop
Summary: Maggie (OC) find a wounded, bloodied Eren at her doorstep in the real world. How will Eren be able to cope in a world full of new technology and ZERO titans? Maybe some surprises along the way. OC/Eren. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! ; w ;
1. Pilot

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

SLAM

I dropped to my knees as soon as I closed the front door. I felt so exhausted from all that running and studying. It was Friday finally and I was wipped.

After a few minutes of sitting on the hardwood floor I got up with a yawn.

In a struggle, I pulled off my school uniform, leaving me bare. I reached to my couch and grabbed my afterschool sweatshirt and pants. I pulled them on and tied my hair back in a small ponytail.

I moved to the cabinet and pulled out a large jar of Nutella and a few thin breadsticks.

Ready for the weekend, I trotted back over to my couch and laid down. I turned on the tv and watched cartoons and anime. Specifically Attack on Titan.

I had only recently started watching Attack on Titan. I finished watching all the episodes in a day so I decided to watch it all again, and some Courage the Cowardly Dog, which was a really fucked up cartoon, the things nightmares are made of.

I watched a few Disney movies in nostalgia. Mulan was my favorite.

I dipped one of the thin breadsticks into the Nutella, thoroughly dousing the stick in the magical hazelnutty goodness. I chomped it down like Sasha on steamed potatoes.

I heard a loud noise outside which caused me to not react at all because of how lazy and comfortable I was. I yawned and took another bite of a Nutella stick.

"Oh, Nutella. I love you." I giggled, hugging the jar.

Despite how much I ate, I was pretty thin. I guess it's because of my track class. Some younger girls envied my thinness. I found it extremely comfortable.

I was broke from my thoughts when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is IT?" I yelled, not bothering to get up.

No one replied.

With an annoyed sigh, I got up and walked to the door. I unlatched the lock and swung open the door. What I saw shocked me.

A boy with short, blackish-brown hair was on his knees, covered in blood. Whatsmore, he was wearing a Scout Regiment uniform and 3D Manueving Gear. At his sides were his swords.

"E-Eren?!" I gasped.

He looked up, his face pale.

Without a second though, I pulled him into my house. I laid him down on one of my couches, not caring that he would get blood on it.

I rushed to my kitchen closet and grabbed my emergency medical kit. I went back to Eren to tend to his wounds. He was bleeding from his head and his shoulder but he looked like he was bleeding from everywhere because of all the blood on him, his and his enemies.

I grabbed an alcohol wipe and cleaned up the blood from Eren's body.

Hesitantly, I pulled Eren's equipment off of him and put them aside. I continued to clean the blood away. When I finished, I wrapped his wounds with bandages and gauze.

I let him rest. I couldn't imagine how much pain he was in.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I continued to watch tv for about an hour after I mended Eren's wounds. I wasn't paying attention to Eren for very long until he sat up. I looked over at him and he looked at me.

"Um..."

My smile returned.

"Am I dead?"

"Dead? No, no. You are very alive." I laughed, standing up.

"T-then-"

"How're you feeling? You arrived pretty banged up." I dropped to a squat to meet at level with Eren.

"W-well I'm feeling better to say the least." Eren replied, wincing.

"That's good. Okay. I can't imagine how many questions are going through your head. I'll try my best to answer them." I sighed, smiling a little smaller.

"Hmm. First of all, who are you and where am I?" Eren asked.

I just now noticed how red he was blushing.

"Your in the real world. Away from Titans and all of that. My name is Maggie." I explained in short to him.

"N-no Titans? You mean they don't exist here?" Eren seemed shocked.

"Yes. In this worlds, humans live all over, over seas of salt, fields of sand, and fire water." I told him.

Eren's look of shock deepened.

"But you're safe here. Unfortunately, your friends are not here. They are still in your world." I looked away, solemnly.

"O-okay... How do you know about these things?" Eren asked, looking a little scared.

I pointed over to the tv. He looked surprised at the tv.

On-screen was Attack on Titan. A scene of Eren being eaten by a Titan, followed by Armin's cries.

Eren looked even more scared.

"H-how? Is my life portrayed for everyone in this world to witness?" He asked.

"Yes. Care to watch for a while? Peak into your future?" I offered.

"N-no. I couldn't. I'm afraid to know what happens." Eren shivered.

"Anyway, you should get yourself further clean up." I took Eren's hand softly and lifted him from the couch.

"W-wha-"

I pulled him to the bathroom. "Here. You can take a shower, clean all the excess blood off." I laid down some towels for him to dry off after his shower and some cloths to put on.

"Are you this nice to all your guests, Maggie?" Eren asked with a giggle.

"No. Just the ones that are from fuckin animes." I laughed, leaning to the shower and turning it on till it was warm.

Eren watched me, amazed with this worlds technology.

"Here. You can go ahead and begin. Leave your cloths outside the door and I'll wash them." I nodded, leaving him to it.

I left the bathroom and closed the door.

I waited until Eren put his clothing outside the door.

I plucked them from the ground and went to the laundry room.

I put the blood-soaked clothing in and turned on the machine, leaving it to itself.

Tired, I went back to the couch and continued watching the anime.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**A/N So how was that? ; w ;**


	2. Date

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**I put the blood-soaked clothing in and turned on the machine, leaving it to itself.**

**Tired, I went back to the couch and continued watching the anime.**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I had fallen asleep on the couch during the episode. I felt someone poke my face, trying to wake me. I opened my eyes to see Eren above me.

"Hey." I greeted, smiling.

I could see Eren's face glow a red blush. "Why are you blushing?" I asked him, reaching up to caress his face. "I-I'm not blushing." Eren shot, standing back. "Yes you are." I giggled. "N-no!" I just laughed.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, sitting up. Eren looked surprised. "Uhm...I don't know. There isn't much to do." He mumbled. "Yeah. Especially on the weekends. How about I take you out for lunch or something?" I suggest, blushing lightly. "Y-you mean like a date?" Eren blushed too. "No, no. Just two friends going out for lunch." I laughed, waving my hands. "Um... Okay..." "Great!" I stood up. "You look good in those clothing, by the way. Just try not to injure yourself and turn into a titan while we're out. You'll ruin the cloths." I winked. Eren just blushed.

I shrugged on my side-bag and grabbed my keys.

"Are we going to walk?" Eren asked. "Nah. We're gonna take my car." I laughed. "Car?" "Ugh. It's a form of transportation." I informed.

We stepped out onto the porch. I led Eren to my car and opened the door for him. He nervously stepped in and sat down. "Don't worry about a thing." I giggled, sitting in the front seat by the wheel. I turned the ignition on and started the car. "What's that? Why is the car shaking?" Eren asked in panic. "Don't worry." I laughed again. The car began to jerk to life, moving forward. I drove out of the drive was and down the road.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I drove into the mall parking lot and shut off the car. "Come on." I smiled to Eren. Eren got out of the car slowly. He was amazed to see how many people were walking around the mall area. People were walking around, talking on their phones, texting, driving around the lot, using their laptops. Eren looked really shocked.

"What's wrong? Never seen this much advance technology?" I asked, jabbing Eren in the rib softly. "Yes." He replied. "Well. If it helps at all, your 3D Maneuvering Gear is a little high-tech for us. We don't exactly have those." I laughed.

"There's the café." I pointed to a quaint little lunch café. I grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him to it. His face seemed to light up.

We walked in, the bell above the door ringing. We were greeted by a few stewardesses. "Welcome to Cafe le Bonheur! How can we help you?" The two girls welcomed in unison. "Table for two please." I smiled. "Table for two, right away! We assure you and your boyfriend will have a great time!" The girls led us to a table. "Hehe. We're just friends." I mumbled, annoyed and a little disappointed.

We sat down at our table and looked through the menu.

"I'd like the Iced Shrimp with sauce." I ordered to the waitress. She wrote it down.

"This looks good." Eren pointed to one of the many sandwiches. The waitress nodded and wrote it down. She left with another nod.

"So. How are your wounds feeling?" I asked Eren, poking his shoulder. He winced. "Much better but it still feels a little sore." "Glad." I smiled.

Eren kept twiddling his thumbs. "Is something up?" I asked him, tilting my head. "N-no." Eren shook his head. "You can tell me." I smiled. "It's just...I'm worried about how Mikasa and the others are doing..." Eren sighed. "I'm sure they're fine." I reassured him. "I hope so..."

Our food arrived soon and hot. The waitress set down the plates and drinks and then walked away. Eren slowly bit into his sandwich, shivering. His eyes widen and he began to devour the sandwich in what seemed to be happiness. "Does it really taste that good?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "When you've eaten nothing but bread for a while, food this good is a treasure." Eren replied, looking up from his sandwich. "Here. Try some of this." I offered Eren some shrimp in sauce. Eren leaned over and took a shrimp from my bowl and popped it into his mouth. He smiled wide. "The food from this world is phenomenal!" He laughed.

We soon finished our food since Eren ate most of it. The waitress came to us again. "Ready for dessert?" She asked, notepad ready. "I'll have the Soda Pudding Joie." I ordered, smiling. She wrote it down. "I'd like this...Amour De Crème Glacée." Eren ordered. The waitress wrote it down. She smiled and left.

"If the food was really that good, then dessert will be even better." I told Eren. Eren's face lit up again. "Anything you want to talk about while we wait for dessert?" I asked, resting my hand on my chin. "N-not that I can think of off the top of my head." He replied.

I felt a draft blow by. I shivered and tugged at my clothing. "Do you feel that?" I asked Eren. "N-no?" "It suddenly got cold." I yawned. "Here." Eren came over to me and wrapped his Scout hoodie over my head. It felt warm and smelled like Eren. My eyes fluttered as I breathed in the smell. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your dessert." The waitress came by and slipped our plates to us. She left after. Eren took a slow bite out of his ice cream. He shivered at the coldness. "Ow. My teeth hurt." Eren hissed. "Yeah. The chill from the ice cream kinda hurts sometimes. Brain freezes are even worse. I laughed, bitting into my pudding.

I spooned up a little and pushed it to Eren. "Try this." Hesitantly, Eren leaned over and put the spoon into his mouth and taking the pudding from it. "It's chocolate." I told him, taking another bite. "Chocolate?" Eren made a face. "Yeah. I can't exactly explain it but it's pretty good.' I shrugged.

Eren suddenly put his hands on his head and cried in pain. "Brain freeze." I laughed. "Push your tongue onto the top of your mouth as yard as you can. It'll stop your brain freeze." Eren did so and soon the freezing of the brain stopped. "Whew."

We finished dessert and I paid the bill. I stood up and pulled Eren out of the café. We stood in the lobby and just sat by the fountain for a while. I showed Eren a bunch of different stuff on my phone, including videos of cats. "Look at that one! It's playing with its tail!" Eren laughed.

Time flew by and soon it was time to go home and the mall was close to closing. "Looks like it's time to leave." I stood up. "Yeah." Eren sighed. "I had a really good time tonight." Eren told me, smiling. "M-me too." I replied, blushing. "You're really an amazing person. I'm glad I met you." Eren commented further. My blush grew brighter. He was blushing too. I was waiting for him to say it. He was gonna say it! "I..." HE'S GONNA SAY IT. "really like you." My heart leapt. "I like you too." I sputtered.

There was a pause.

Eren suddenly caressed my face and pushed his lips onto mine. I was shocked. Eren's lips tasted like bloody candy. I felt myself shake violently and a sharp pain in my chest. The world grew dim and I blacked out.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**A/N AMG HELLO nAAOOO**


	3. Hospital

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**Eren suddenly caressed my face and pushed his lips onto mine. I was shocked. Eren's lips tasted like bloody candy. I felt myself shake violently and a sharp pain in my chest. The world grew dim and I blacked out.**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Maggie? Maggie, wake up."

My eyes suddenly fluttered open. I took a deep breath and felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I groaned and moved a hand to my ribcage. "Maggie, are you okay?" Eren asked in worry. I was laying in the back of my car, my head resting on Eren's lap. "Oh...hi." I greeted, smiling sheepishly. My smile faltered as I hissed and held my rip again. "A-are you okay?" Eren asked again.

"I think I m-may have broke a rib when I fell." I winced as Eren ran his hold fingers under my shirt to brush them against my wound. "Y-your fingers are so cold, despite how warm it is." I told him, blinking slowly. "I guess it's because of how worried I was for you. Why did you pass out anyway?" Eren inquired. I winced again. "It's not everyday someone gets to kiss their favorite character from their favorite anime." I laughed, coughing lightly.

"I have to get you to a hospital." Eren abruptly mentioned. "B-but you can't drive?" I sputtered. "I've used a 3D Maneuvering Device. What's harder?" Eren laughed. "Someone who doesn't have a licence, like yourself, will get arrested for driving without one. I have to drive since I have the knowledge and licence." I told him. "If you insist." Eren helped me out of the backseat and into the front seat. He sat next to me in the passenger seat.

I turned the car on and drove away from the mall parking lot with minor hisses. "P-put your fingers on my wound again. It felt good to feel something so cold against my skin." I asked Eren. He nodded and moved my shirt slightly. He pressed his icy fingers to my flesh. I winced again but kept driving.

Soon, we arrived at the hospital. I struggle to get out of the car but Eren helped me out. He carried me bridal-style into the hospital. Despite how thin he is, he is pretty strong and was able to carry me easily. The automatic sliding doors opened for Eren and he walked in.

The guy at the front desk glanced up. He opened his mouth in shock. "Um..um...What seems to be the problem?" He asked. "She's broken a few ribs fainting." Eren explained. "I'll have a couple of doctors look at her." The desk attendant nodded. He made a call from the desk phone. Two male nurses walked in holding a stretcher. Eren hesitantly laid me onto it. The nurses took me away without hesitation. I felt Eren's hand slip from mine.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up with a gasp. I sat up in the white bed hospital bed. I was wired up to a heart monitor. "Eren?" I called out, desperate to see him. No one but a nurse walked into the room.

"Good, good. You've regained consciousness. I'll have to take your blood pressure now." The nurse got right down to business. He took a pump and wrapped my upper-arm with it, tightening the Velcro. He began to squeeze the pump. It tightened around my arm. Once it was as tight as possible, the nurse took it off and jotted down notes.

"W-where is my Eren?" I asked, my eyes gleaming. "He's in the waiting room. I'll call him in if you want after your injection." The nurse told me. "Injection?" I swallowed, shocked. "Yeah. It numbs any pain you'll feel for the rest of the day. Your wounds are still delicate and need to heal." The nurse explained, lightly squeezing the iv bag. "Um...ok." I winced. The nurse pulled a needle from the drawers and filled it with a liquid. He moved to me and slid my sleeve up my arm. In a quick second, he jabbed the needle into me and pulled it out. "Done. That wasn't so bad, ey?" The nurse laughed. "That..." "Anyway. I'll leave you too it and I'll call your boyfriend in." The nurse left abruptly.

Eren walked in quickly and moved to me. "How're you feeling?" He asked, grabbing my hand. "It doesn't hurt anymore cause I was just given a numbing injection." I replied, smiling. Eren looked a little confused but relieved nonetheless. I sighed. "A-are we...in a relationship now?" I asked him. "Wasn't it obvious when I kissed you?" He replied, running a hand under my hair and caressing my cheek. I held his hand against me and closed my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed me again. I just fell into it, letting Eren's tongue lightly brush the inside of my mouth. It felt really weird, someone elses tongue in between my lips.

Eren pulled away, smiling. "I love you." He murmured. "The feeling is mutual." I replied, a smile inching across my face further. "How long until I'm out of here?" I asked, frowning. "The doctor's say your wound isn't very serious so you can go home tonight but you need to rest easy." Eren replied, scoffing. "So can we check me out now?" I further asked. "Practically." "Then let's get out of here!" Eren nodded and left the room.

He came back with a wheelchair. He slowly loaded me into it and wheeled me out of the room after carefully extracting the iv and pulling off monitor stickers. We wheeled to the front desk. "I'd like to take her home now." Eren requested to the desk attendant. "Sure. Do you have a pass?" The attendant asked. "Right here." Eren gave the slip to the attendant. He looked carefully at it and accepted it. "Sigh her out." Eren leaned down to write my name down and sign me out. "Done." "Bye!" "Good-day."

Eren took me to the car and let me stand on my own. "Finally!" I gasped, slouching into my seat. Eren came and sat next to me. "Let's get the fuck out of here." I yawned, turning on the car and driving away.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I shut off the engine in my drive way. "You gotta carry me in." I groaned to Eren. "W-why?" He asked back. "I'm so tired." Eren nodded and got out and came over to pick me up. He grappled me in his arms and walked me to the door. He unlocked it and walked in.

He took me upstairs to my bed where he laid me out on it and laid next to me. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and rested me in the nook of his body. I fit easily into his muscles. It was so comfortable I quickly fell asleep.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**A/N SO KAWAII**


	4. Cake

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**I shut off the engine in my drive way. "You gotta carry me in." I groaned to Eren. "W-why?" He asked back. "I'm so tired." Eren nodded and got out and came over to pick me up. He grappled me in his arms and walked me to the door. He unlocked it and walked in.**

**He took me upstairs to my bed where he laid me out on it and laid next to me. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist and rested me in the nook of his body. I fit easily into his muscles. It was so comfortable I quickly fell asleep.**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

I woke up very sleepy the next morning.

I wasn't home. I was in a dark place. I sat up and yawned. "Where am I? Eren?" I asked out. "Shut it, witch!" Someone demanded. I moved to the cold, metal, barred door to see a man in a Military Police uniform. "Witch? How dare you!" I barked, suddenly angry. "I said be quiet!" The man ordered. "Before I have to force my order upon you!"

I scoffed and sat back in my spot in the cell. "How the hell did I get here and where the hell is Eren?" I asked myself, shivering from the cold of the dark dungeon. I hoped he was working to free me.

I heard a metal gate open and footfall coming closer. I hoped desperately that it was Eren. Instead, it was someone I couldn't recognize. "Come, witch. Time for interrogation." The man ordered, opening the cell door. I hesitantly got up and followed him to another, classier room. Inside was a single chair. I was led to the chair and strapped into it.

The man came over to me again. "Okay... Who are you?" He asked. "M-Maggie Redwood." I replied, seeing no reason to lie. "How did you get here?" "I do not know." "Do not lie!" "But I'm not lying!" "Okay then... Why did you have Eren Yeager with you when you arrived? Had you kidnapped him and brainwashed him into thinking you were perfectly harmless?" The man barked questions left and right. "He came to my world by unknown means! I'm completely innocent of any crime you accuse me of!" I barked back. "How can we be sure?!" "Because I'm perfectly human!" I screamed. The man stepped back, obviously shocked by my reaction. "We'll obviously get no answers from her, sir." Another man said to the other. "That's because you refuse to believe her answers." A voice spoke up. My heard leapt.

In the doorway stood the man himself, Eren, in his Scout Regiment uniform and equipment as if he never changed.

"Yeager! What are you not doing in the ward! They need to treat you for brain wash! Who knows what the witch has done to you?" The mean guy yelled at Eren. "Because there is nothing wrong with me, nor her." Eren defended, stepping forward with his shoulders back and standing tall. My eyes shined as I watched his proud stride. "You're just saying that because you've been brain washed!" The man denied. "I might not be able to prove it but you can't just go around judging people for what happens coincidentally. This is her first time into this world and it was my first time into her world. We cannot explain how we jumped from world to world." Eren continued with his argument. The mean man faltered, shocked by Eren's words. "We might not be able to prove her innocence but I trust her and she trusts me. If you are so foolish to believe that magic exists in this world, you truly are not in the right of mind. What could magic do to danger or help humanity? We may have reclaimed Wall Maria successfully but that was because of my ability to turn into a Titan. You all showed the slightest bit of trust in me. But this woman knows of things that might bring our world of darkness into light. She knows of amazing technology that completely blew my mind. Her world is full of incredible goods, new forms of transportation, new foods, so many outstanding things. Wasting her now would be a loss for humanity!" Eren argued to his last breath. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Yeager. You sure do put up a hard argument. If what you say is true and you really ARE sane, then let's have her make one of her new things." The man proposed. My eyes widen. Eren stood tall. "We accept. She can cook something from her world, as it doesn't seem we'd have the proper equipment for her to build something. Cooking something from the future would work so much easier." Eren accepted, nodding proudly. I nodded as well. "Undo her binds and take her to the kitchen." The man ordered. Eren undid my binds without hesitation. He held me close and walked me to the kitchen.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

"Are you ready? Have you decided what you're making?" Eren asked me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. "Yes. I will make some cake. Do you guys have cheesecake yet?" I looked at him and smiled. "Cheesecake? No." He replied. "Then that is what I will make." I laughed. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and skimmed through a page of recipes I had saved. "Ahw. No wi-fi." I laughed again. I read over the cheesecake recipe. "Eren? Will you be my little helper and fetch me some of these?" I showed Eren a list of things I needed to make the cheesecake. He nodded with a trusting grunt. He jumped around the kitchen, searching for the things I asked for. He shuffled a few things to my side and then left the kitchen to go find the left things in town or somewhere.

I worked the ingredients and joined them into batter for the cake. "This cake is gonna be good." I laughed to myself.

Eren soon came back with the ingredients he couldn't find in the kitchen. "Thanks." I smiled. I threw in the new ingredients. There was a stone stove in the corner. I pushed the cheesecake into the stove and lit the fire. "Now we wait." I stood up, proud. "The filling is done so we just gotta wait for the thing to bake." "Will I get to be the first one to taste this?" Eran asked, leaning closer to me. "I'll have you know, sir, that you were the first to ever taste me." I informed him, pressed my lips to his. He pushed forward, joining in the kiss.

Things got heated and I pulled...The cheesecake out of the oven (HALOLNOPRON4U). It was done. "It's done." I giggled. Eren leaned over my shoulder and breathed in the smell of the cake. "Can I taste it?" He was practically drooling all over me. "Hold your horses, Titan-boy. We gotta have that meanie taste it first. If he deems it as good as it should be, he'll let me go and stop accusing me of being a ''witch''." I told him, smiling.

"HEY IT'S DONE." Eren yelled into the hall. The man who had accused me of witchcraft entered the room. "So. Your cheesecake is done, yes? Then I will taste it to see if it's better than expected. Present the cake!" He ordered. Without hesitation, Eren grabbed the cake and set down a plate of it.

The man slowly took a bite of the cake. He chewed for a moment. His face slowly lit up. Eren and I smiled. "This is...PHENOMINAL." The man shouted. "The vanilla and the cheese go wonderfully together! I can't believe I thought this was witchcraft? You're free to go!" The man laughed. Eren picked me up by my waist and spun me around, laughing louder with me.

"We did it!"

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**A/N SORRY FOR HOW STUPID THIS CHAPTER IS IM SUCH A CAKE SCRUB**


	5. Smut Smut Smut

**A/N SMUT CHAPTER SMUT CHAPTER EREN X OC**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**LAST CHAPTER**

**His face slowly lit up. Eren and I smiled. "This is...PHENOMINAL."**

**"You're free to go."**

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

Eren and I slept in the guest room that night.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I snuggled closer to the pillow under me. I don't have a body pillow?

I sat pushed up from the "pillow" to see it was Eren laying under me, his arms lacing my back. I leaned closer to peck Eren lightly on the cheek. To my surprise, Eren turned his head and kissed me full on. I was surprised at first but I fell into quickly. Eren's body was so warm. Could feel his fiery warmth course through my body. "Y-you're so warm." I moaned. "And you're so cold." Eren replied, kissing me deeper, gently biting my lips.

He was so aggressive towards my cold body, as if a Titan was feeling me up, eager to warm me. "Oh, Eren. I've been waiting for this." I moaned under his hot touch. Eren rolled me over so I was on my back. He carefully reached into my shirt, playing with the flesh under it for a while. My back arched into his naked chest, followed by moans and soft cries of pleasure. His lips were tightly locked onto mine. I tried to breath in air between breaks but Eren just pushed his lips onto mine again. His warm touch was like fire to a marshmallow. "Eren..." I gasped against his flameful touch. With one quick movement, my shirt was gone from my body. "It so weird how cold your body is..." Eren noted in worry. "I'm sure you can warm me up." I smiled, leaving myself in Eren's tender touches.

Eren hesitantly began to rub my breasts like large Titans begging for a slaying. I felt my thighs warm up from Eren grinding his knee in between them. My breasts felt like they were on fire from Eren's hot rubs. Sensations I've never felt before ran through me, mercilessly. His hands were extremely focused on my breasts. Impatiently, Eren planted his lips to one of my nipples, suckling it. "Ahhh...Eren. They're so sensitive." I moaned out, guiding Eren's hand along my chest. I moved one of his hands down and into my short. Knowing what to do, Eren's fingers teased my genitalia, eliciting explosive moans from my lungs. Slowly but surely, I soon felt fingers enter my body. I grabbed at the sheets to the bed, crying against them as fingers intruded my hole.

I could feel Eren's smile against my breast. He pulled his fingers out of me and sat back from my nipple. My blush grew redder as I witness Eren licking my juices off of his fingers. Eren kissed me immediately after, sending me a mixture of sweet tastes.

In a short hurry, I began to pull my pants off of my body, desperate for Eren to wreck me. "Eren. I want you to take me. Take me and wreck me like you Titan's wreck buildings. I may be a virgin but I was to experience this with you." I moaned to him, throwing myself back onto the bed. I could see the determination in Eren's eyes. "I'm going to make you feel so good! We'll give our virginity to each other, here and now!" Eren promised, pushing a kiss onto my lips again. He licked along my neck and suckled in sensitive places and even biting some places. I moaned against his volcanic body.

Eren swiftly pulled off his boxers, revealing his hardened length. I stared at it, shocked. I was so scared and so excited. My stomach was doing somersaults in my body. I felt so sick but knowing that Eren was going to be the one to take me made all those scared feeling flee. There was only excitement. Eren levels his length with my opening, he slowly pushed past my lips and rested at my entrance.

With one easy, long push, Eren had intruded my body. I moaned out in pain followed by a few cries.

"Eren!" I cried, grabbing at the sheets, which now had droplets of blood on them. "W-was that too rough?" Eren asked, worried. "N-no... It just hurt a little..." I told him, shaking my head. "I'm glad. But I can definitely tell how uneasy you feel because of how tight you are." Eren kissed me deeper than ever, reaching to please me. "C-can I move?" Eren asked my consent to continue. "Y-yes. No backing down now." I replied, smiling against his lips. Eren slowly pulled out half-way and then pushed back in roughly. I bit my lips, feeling a new sensation.

Sheer pleasure.

Eren continued to pound into me, slower and softer, but gradually quickening in speed and becoming a lot rougher and harder. "Ahhh...Eren...I'm so happy!" I smiled, tears brimming my face. "Same as me. I'm so glad you're enjoying this." Eren cried with me, feeling the pleasure of being inside a woman and taking her for the first time.

With every thrust, I moaned louder and louder, pleasure increasing. I could feel my orgasm racing to me. "I-if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum!" I cried out. "I want to make you mine, Maggie. Forever shall you be mine." Eren shouted, thrusting harder, grinding inside of me. "C-can you feel it, Eren? It's so fast!" "I can feel it!" "I'm cumming!"

My moans faltered short and I choked on my tongue as I felt something entirely new. Eren had came inside of me, sending his sperm into my womb. It felt so good, the feeling of thick, hot liquid moving inside. "E-Eren..." I gasped, placing my hand on my belly. He didn't say a world, he only held my hands and pulled out in response.

"What if I get pregnant?" I asked suddenly. For a moment, Eren's eyes seemed to have glazed over, like he was in another world, incapable of though. I watched his pupils grow and a certain light came back to his aqua orbs. "Pregnant..." He mumbled, smiling. He suddenly realized what I had asked. He seemed shocked at me question. "What IF you get pregnant...?" His mouth lay agape. "I don't know. We'll just raise the kid?" He suggested, closing his mouth.

He looked so exhausted.

"Let's rest now, Eren. You must be so tired. I know I am." I laughed, laying Eren down and then myself. I pulled the thick blanket over us, snugggling into it and Eren. His warm body made me feel so safe, so warm, void of the cold.

I was so happy.

**(****ΘεΘ****;)**

**A/N THANK YOU FOR READING THIS HNNNG I LOVE YOU**

**THIS IS NOT THE END, I ASSURE YOU.**

**I THINK ILL MAKE A POLL SOON FOR YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON WETHER "MAGGIE" SHOULD BECOME PREGNANT OR NOT.**

**THANK YOU MY CHANNNSSS!**


End file.
